Rosebud Revisited
by ilovebooksz02
Summary: The story you have heard is wrong, on so many levels. This is the true story of the Princess they called "Sleeping Beauty." And trust me, it's no fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

A spindle? Really? Is that all they could come up with?

Well, there is not much to say for their imagination.

We all know the story of "Sleeping Beauty" right? She's born, pissed witch curses her, she grows up in forest with three old fairies, pricks finger on spindle (good grief), falls asleep, handsome Prince comes and saves the day, and they live happily ever after! Yay, the end.

Not.

Let's just say that word of mouth is not the best way to pass on stories, things tend to end up...completely and utterly wrong.

Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Artemis and I just _happen_ to know the _real_ story.

And it goes a little something like this:

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, where valiant Knights slayed dragons to rescue their true lady loves....

Kidding!

I wouldn't do that to you! Okay, so there are Knights and sadly, there are "ladies" (not really sure if I count myself as one) but I won't subject you to that "Once upon a time" crap.

Sorry, I'll start over.

(I'll have to tell this part in the third person. If you can't surmise why I don't really remember, then you are a waste of air and space.)

&&&

So, it all began on a cool day in early Spring. The trees were beginning to bloom, the birds were chirping their merry tunes, and the Queen was lying back on her bed, vehemently cursing the man that had subjected her to this unbearable, excruciating pain.

In short, she was experiencing "the miracle of life." Some miracle.

After many laborious hours of grunting and cursing, the Queen _finally_ gave birth to twin daughters.

They called the king in immediately and the two parents marveled over their newborn children. One was small, with light, wispy hair and large blue eyes. She didn't make much noise, but was content to sleep on her mother's chest.

The other was slightly larger, with copious amounts of dark, fine hair sprouting out the top of her head. She had a hearty cry and dark chocolate brown eyes.

They waited a few days before they named the girls officially, for fear they might become too attached should death whisk them away. But after five or so days, when the midwife approved, the Kind and Queen sat down in their large bedroom by the fire and named their daughters.

"I want to name this little one Aurora," the Queen said as the small blond one opened her small mouth and yawned gracefully. "She is going to be radiant, like the sunrise. I can feel it."

As the Queen nuzzled her rosy baby, the King held in his arms her darker twin sister.

"And this...this is Artemis," he said as he strode over to the window and held her up in the sunlight. "She will be strong, beautiful, and a huntress through and through."

"Darling, why don't you call in their brother. I'm sure he would love to meet his sisters," the Queen mused as she stroked Aurora's soft cheek and shot a disapproving look at her husband. (Over he dead body was I going to be anything but the perfect lady.)

"Of course," the King replied.

"Steward!" shouted the King. (He really did have a booming voice. From experience, I can tell you: you don't want to get him mad. He is the definition of earsplitting.)

"Yes your Majesty?" stuttered Lionel as he stuck his small, weaselly head in the room.

"Fetch my son. Tell him it is time to meet his sisters."

"Yes your Majesty," he said, thankful to be leaving. (Poor Lionel has always had a weak constitution. He just couldn't handle the power and authority that my father exuded.)

After a few minutes, there came a knock at the door and a blond boy of about four entered. He was handsome and strong, a fine child that both the King and Queen were immensely proud of.

"Marcus my boy! Come meet your new sisters!" boomed the king, holding little Artemis out.

"Sweetheart, come see Aurora first. You will love her, she is so sweet!" gushed the Queen. (If you can't tell already, my parents had obvious favorites.)

Marcus skipped towards his mother, holding Aurora, and skidded to a halt.

"Hello dear sister, I am pleased to make you acquaintance," he trolled, looking at the small, drooling thing with bored eyes. There were so many interesting things he could be doing outside right now. This stupid baby was keeping him from the mud and sticks.

The King's laugh shook the room and the Queen's trill resounded throughout the stone bedchamber.

"She doesn't talk yet darling. She's only a baby!" laughed the Queen.

"Oh, well...babies are boring. May I leave now?" sighed Marcus, risking a glance out the stained glass window.

The Queen tried to hide her disapproving frown, but with no use. The King saw it right away and felt the lull before the storm.

"Marcus! Come meet your other sister, Artemis!" he said, trying to ease the tension. (My mother truly has a revolting temper.)

Marcus scooted across the room and walked strait up to Artemis. Unlike the other one, this baby wasn't drooling and she didn't have that stupid grin on her face, thought Marcus.

Artemis looked him strait in the eye, held up her tiny hand, and planted it on his cheek.

She had a unnervingly focused stare for such a young child.

"I like this one!" declared Marcus!

Undoubtedly, the Queen was furious. He liked Artemis better than her precious Aurora! That did not bode well in her mind.

"Go now Marcus!" the Queen commanded curtly.

Befuddled, Marcus tore his gaze from Artemis and looked up at his father for support.

"You better do as she says," sighed the King. Though, when the Queen looked away, he winked at Marcus and flashed him a mischievous grin.

(I wasn't even a week old and sides had already been chosen. From now on it was my Father, Marcus, and I pitted against Mother and Aurora.)

After Marcus was dismissed, the girls were put down for a nap. Aurora drifted off to sleep while the Queen sang her quiet lullabies. Artemis was alone in her bassinet, with eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

Later that night, when the King and Queen were asleep, Marcus crept back into the room and stood by Artemis' bassinet.

He held up his candle and gazed at her small, clever face. He liked this one. They will be friends, he thought.

(And friends we will be.)

&&&


	2. Chapter 2

_Quick thank you t_o SVH and LucyTheValiant30 for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

_**Chapter Two**_

So, in short, I was born. That much I think you can guess.

My life growing up was... interesting. As a baby I was calm, quiet, and clever. Aurora was whiny and fidgety, but sweet.

Like I said, my parents had favorites. Most defiantly.

Mother loved Aurora the best. It's not like she didn't love me, it's just... Aurora was the spitting image of her. She had my Mother's love of domestic work, eyes, and quick temper. Father loved me the best. He loved Aurora too though and never made his preference for me overly apparent. I had my Father's hair, fiery disposition, and strong will. (or as my Mother deemed to call it, "Overt Pig-headedness that I will not tolerate in my daughter")

As a toddler, I was adventurous and a little too daring for my own good. Aurora on the other hand loved to help Mother embroider pillows, cushions and anything else you could stick a needle in.

But despite our numerous differences, Aurora and I were relatively close. Obviously, we had a connection, being twins and all. Who am I kidding, it was mostly a love-hate relationship. I was closer to Marcus by far. He was my constant companion. On hot summer days, we fished, climbed trees, and played countless pranks on the kitchen staff. We were inseparable, and I always wondered why Marcus and I weren't born twins.

The problems started on our 7th birthday. It is a tradition in our Kingdom that when a Royal Child turns seven, there is a celebration throughout the land.

So, this shindig took a little while to plan. Say... eight months or so. Yeah, crazy I know.

Anyways, it was the day of the party and Aurora and I were being dressed by our ladies. This was a dream come true for little Aurora. She had a day where everyone in the Kingdom was going to celebrate **her.** Oh... and me too. (At least, that's how she saw it.)

So where was I? Oh yes, were in our chamber getting ready. Aurora had picked out this ruffled, bustled, obnoxious pink number. She was absolutely delighted. I on the other hand was not so cheery.

"This is preposterous. I will not wear that! Father, please tell Mother that I shall not wear that hideous monstrosity." I said, completely indignant.

But Father just laughed and told me that I had to listen to my Mother. They were trying to get me into (gasp) a dress. It was the worst possible evil that could befall me short of my Manner Lessons with Madame Edithe.

"Oh Artemis, stop being so whiny. Dresses are beautiful and Mother picked out a lovely one for you," Aurora gushed.

"It's hideous." I stated, holding up the frilly, green satin thing. "And I will not wear this."

Aurora just rolled her eyes and went back to twirling around the room.

"I feel like a absolute princess in this!" she trilled.

"You are a princess, stupid." I grumbled, a little too audibly.

"Artemis! You apologize to your sister this instant! How dare you insult her like that!" my Mother screeched.

"Sorry Rora." I muttered.

The second I saw my Mother's temper flair, I knew I had lost this fight. So took a deep breath as I walked over to my maid. I silently handed the dress to her and resigned myself to the torture.

After an hour of fluffing and stuffing and bustling around, we were ready.

_The sooner you do this, the sooner it's over. _I told myself, over and over.

As we exited our bedroom chamber, we were greeted my Madame Edithe.

"Alright girls. Head up, chin out, shoulders back, and glide across the floor. Pretend you are a butterfly and you feet are just lightly kissing the floor. That's right Aurora, you've got it!" chanted Madame Edithe.

"Artemis!" she snapped. "Chin up, shoulders back! And stop clomping! I said glide! You are stomping like an elephant!"

"At least I don't look like one." I muttered.

She didn't hear the exact words, but knowing me, she presumed I insulted her.

I was repaid with a sharp slap on the back of the head.

"Ow..." I muttered. "Insufferable cow..."

"Why you little!" Madame screeched. She lifted her hand again, but Father came out in time.

"Now, now Madame Edithe. I'm sure she was only making jokes." he soothed.

"Yes, please don't mess up her hair Josephine. It took long enough to have it done in the first place." my Mother added, completely uninterested.

Madame took a deep breath and shut her eyes."Yes your Majesty." She replied.

With our little tiff finished, we heard the trumpets sound and Aurora, Marcus, and I assembled around our parents.

As soon as they opened the huge wooden doors, we were bombarded with the sound of cheering. Everyone in the Kingdom was outside the Palace, waiting to see the Royal Family.

As we began to descend the stairs, Marcus scooted closer to me.

"What did you call her this time Missy?" he whispered.

"Well, she was scolding me and if you can't tell, I am not in a particularly splendid mood. This dress is too tight and I look absolutely ludicrous. So naturally, I snapped." I explained.

"Yes, I understand that part, but what did you call her? She looked even more angry than usual." he added.

"Oh...well. First, I compared her to an elephant. Then, I guess I called her an insufferable cow." I stated.

"You guess? Honestly Missy, I don't know how you do it." Marcus said, as he grinned and waved at the many people cheering and watching us descend the stairs.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Say such bold things and not care about the consequences!" he said.

"Well, Father will never let her really do anything truly horrid to me. And she deserves it. Her actions towards me are downright despicable. And I shouldn't have to tolerate them. She is lucky I am sticking to verbal insults." I explained, a slight smirk forming on my lips.

"I'll never understand you Missy. But I do say, I admire your audacity." he concluded.

Our conversation had to come to a close because we had reached the end of the staircase. I had to go stand by Aurora in front of my parents and Marcus had to stand to the right of my Father. He gave me one last pitying look and turned around.

_Here it goes. _I thought as I scooted up next to Aurora.

She was lapping up the attention. And I had to say, this life really did suit her. Her blond hair was glistening in the sun along with her jeweled fingers. Her smile was radiant and her dress was the exact color of her rosy lips. She was beautiful, I'll give her that.

I was bored. And uncomfortable. And I hate corsets. And I felt so out of place. My ebony hair was intricately woven on top of my head and my dress was the color of a fine emerald. I had to admit, the green really did compliment my now golden eyes. But that was about they only thing I liked about this getup.

Other than that, it was too hot, too crowded, and too sunny. I could feel my porcelain skin beginning to burn.

But after a few minutes, we were allowed to ascend the stair and re-enter the castle. Now, it was time for the banquet.

Ah, food. Now that was something I liked. Mother always scolded me for loving food too much.

"If you keep this up, you will be three hundred pounds by the age of 16!" she would screech. But what she didn't realize was that I spent all day running around the castle grounds and that I was tiny. So, I don't think my eating habits will ever be a big deal. I was small and planned on staying like that.

Anyways, we made our way to the Banquet hall, followed by large groups of nobles and important people. When I finally reached my seat, I felt like I had been walking for an hour! All those crowds were ridiculous!

I sat down next to Aurora in the huge, velvet throne-style chair. Everyone had been seated and the food was about to be brought out.

And then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her. She was standing in the arched entry of the Banquet Hall, slowly taking everything in.

_Aw, come on. Now I won't get the first drumstick! _I thought as she began her long walk up the hall.

This was just perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_As she slowly made her way down the hall, a wave of silence crept through the room like a morning fog. She took her time. It looked as if her feet floated above the ground. I could see that she was enjoying the effect she had on everyone. She drank in the admiring gazes she was awarded by the men and the envious ones she received from the women. I had never seen anyone so beautiful. Her long, silky black hair fell to her waist and her green, cat-like eyes shone with a devilish vitality. I, just like everyone else in the Great Hall, was mesmerized.  
_

_Until, suddenly, she stopped ten feet from my parent's chairs, breaking her hold on me.  
_

_"Rosalinde! How could you? Forget your own sister's invitation? Really? And you too, Gerald. Do you really hate me that much?" she quipped with mock sincerity, a small smirk playing on her lovely features.  
_

_For a minute, no one said anything. Then, as if she had just awoken from a dream, my mother came to. The Queen's eyes began to shine with a ferocity like I have never seen before. But her voice was cold and cutting as she slowly stood and said "Evelyn, my dearest sister, why? Why do you continue to come back to the one place in this world that you are not welcome? I feel as though our, Gerald's and my own, actions over the past fifteen years have been abundantly clear. You are not welcome in Roganthe. **You are not welcome in my kingdom.**"_

_My mother's last sentence was filled with such emotion and hate that I felt a shiver run down my spine. After she had concluded her small speech, I noticed the tears that were beginning to gather in the corner of her eyes. I had never seen my mother cry before, so, even at the age of seven, I knew something was very wrong. _

_"Now, now darling! How many times must I tell you, I prefer Malificent. Evelyn, pssh! Our mother really did have an odd sense of humor, now didn't she! What kind of name is Evelyn? But Malificent, it... it has such a wonderful ring to it, don't you think?_" _she trilled, seductively twirling a strand of her dark hair around one long, white finger.  
_

_It was then that my father stood. His normally warm, open face was cold and murderous; filled with hate and disgust._

_"How dare you come back here!" he bellowed. "How dare you set foot in my Kingdom after what you have done?"_

_But instead of being petrified by his blinding rage, she merely laughed. No one laughed at my father. I could feel everyone in the Great Hall holding their breath. _

_"Your Kingdom? After what I have done? Now, now Gerald, you must not get so angry, it isn't good for your health." she said, pouting attractively. "Don't flatter yourselves. I am not here to see either of you," she said dismissively.  
_

_My parents exchanged a frantic glance and I saw my mother suddenly panic and lock eyes with Aurora. It was as if she knew what Malificent was going to say before she even uttered a word.  
_

_"I am here... to see my niece." she finally explained.  
_

_And as she said this, she turned her eerie gaze upon Aurora. I could feel Aurora shaking beside me, so I reached out and took her hand. _

_"Ah, there you are. My, my, my. Would you look at that! I have never seen anything like it. Oh Rosalinde!" she tittered, looking over her shoulder at my mother. "Can you believe it? The sun and the moon together again! The halves are made whole!"_

_My mother said nothing, but I could see that she had begun to breath heavily and her face was a white as a sheet._

_"Well aren't you something!" she cooed to Aurora as she slowly ascended that steps to our table. "So beautiful. So young. So alive," she sighed and reached out to touch Aurora's cheek._

_I didn't know what she was going to do, but I did know Aurora didn't want her touching her. Aurora had begun to violently convulse and her grip on our intertwined hands was impossibly strong. She was frozen with fear and no one was helping her._

_It was when Malificent's hand was about an inch from Aurora's face that I snapped. _

_"Don't you touch her!" I cried, surprised with the vehemence in which it exploded from my mouth.  
_

_I heard an audible gasp from everyone present and Malificent's hand froze mid-air.  
_

_I felt her cool green eyes turn and rest on my face. _

_"You..." she said with a smirk, "must be Artemis. Ah yes. It's like looking in a mirror. You and I... we are one in the same, little one. Sisters of the moon, goddesses of the night. Nothing... like your vile, pathetic excuse for a sister here," she said, thrusting an accusatory finger towards Aurora. _

_I gave her the most loathsome glare I could summon. I felt the anger boiling in the pit of my stomach, ready to spill over. Aurora was hyperventilating and I knew soon, it would all be too much for her.  
_

_I quickly pushed back my chair and got to my feet, dropping Aurora's hand. Malificent was much taller than me, but since she was standing on the stairs, my gaze was level with hers. _

_"I believe that my mother said you are not welcome here. I don't know who you are or what you want. But if you are here to hurt my sister, you will have to deal with me!" I spat at her._

_For a moment, she didn't say anything, she just stared at me with her brow furrowed. She didn't laugh, like she had at my father. All trace of amusement had been wiped from her breathtaking face. _

_"Is that really how you feel, little one?" she asked, her gaze stony. _

_"I will never be like you, we are nothing alike!" I screamed. "Now get out of my sight!"  
_

_Once again, she was quiet. Finally, she said, "If that is how you want it to be, then that is how it shall be. I was thinking of offering you my guidance Artemis, but now, I believe I will rescind that offer. I saw so much potential in you, and now, because of your foolishness, your fate is tied to that of your sister. Pity, really. I thought you and I could have been friends." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But now, I guess we better be getting on with things," she sighed._

_"What are you talking about?" I whispered, a new fear gripping my heart._

_All of the sudden, I felt a cold wind rush across my face and all candles in the hall was extinguished. A wave of panic swept through the pitch black room. __Plates and goblets crashed to the floor__ and I heard screaming and crying as the nobles tried to frantically escape. Suddenly, I felt a rough hand in mine and I knew it was Marcus. I looked over and saw the both my parents were behind us, my mother clutching Aurora to her chest. _

_I heard the guards trying to get to us, but it was as if there was a clear wall between my family and them.  
_

_Suddenly, as if possessed by some demon, Malificent's eyes went completely black and her hair began to whip around her pale face as her body seemed to emit an eerie blue glow. She lifted her gaze to the ceiling and began to chant._

_"Day cannot be without night, so dark cannot be without light._

_United you both wish to be, so united you truly shall see. _

_The fate I intended for one, shall now have you both come undone. _

_On the eve of your eighteenth year, death becomes ever so near. _

_For the man that you both think you love, shall be my gift from above. _

_Remember this curse and beware, pain and loss you both shall bear."_

_Malificent lowered her head and her eyes returned to their piercing green. She gave me one last look in which, I believe I saw a glint true pain and suffering. But in a flash, she was gone._

_My family stood there, all frozen. _

_I locked my gaze with Aurora and for the first time, I saw myself reflected back in her eyes. We both knew, that from that moment on, our fate was inextricably bound together. There was no turning back._

_&&&_

I awoke with a start and felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of my face. I had had the same dream again.

I heard a knock on my door and realized that that is what woke me in the first place. Smiling, I pulled back my soft covers, slid through the heavy curtain around my massive canopy bed, and hurried over to the door. I leaned against the wooden entry and peeked through a crack to see my brother and sister waiting outside with a candle, looking like golden-haired angels. I whispered "Who goes there? Be it Apollo of the Sun and the goddess Aphrodite?"

"Nay, tis the court jester and a lovely milkmaid come to bid the fair lady Artemis good morrow!" Marcus whispered back. I hear Aurora giggle quietly.

I unlocked the door and quickly ushered them in, my bare feet were freezing against the stone floor. Aurora, like me, was still in her long white nightgown, while Marcus was in his cream night shirt and linen pants. Once the heavy wooden door was securely locked, I bound over to my bed, where they were both already settled in.

"Ha! Fair lady?" I scoffed. "Lady my arse!"

"Of course not, she is no lady! She bets her arse on it! She is a fierce huntress of the silver woods!" Marcus mocked, breaking into a grin, the same one that has hundreds of women all over the kingdom madly in love with him.

"Oh you two! If Mother only heard what you said when she was away," Aurora chided, but smiled none the less.

"So, to what to I owe this very late and quite unexpected visit?" I asked, lying back on my huge pillow.

Aurora just stared at me with a rather disappointed look in her eyes and Marcus let out a gusty sigh.

"Don't tell me you forgot again!" Aurora sighed. "It is the eve of our seventeenth year!"

Ah, now I understood why I had had that dream. It all made sense. I had that same dream every year the night before our birthday.

But before I could say anything else, Aurora was bouncing up and down on the bed, squealing. "Oh Missy! Now we can have suitors! And we will have a ball in our honor! And there will be a feast and pretty dresses and hordes of handsome young gentlemen that have come to court us! Oh and new jewels and gowns! And oh Missy, aren't you so excited?" she asked, as she fell back on my bed, eyes closed in ecstasy.

"I can hardly contain myself." I replied, though not in a convincing enough voice because she sat up rather quickly and grabbed my wrists.

"What am I going to do with you Artemis? How are we supposed to find you a suitable husband if you don't care about any of these things?" she pleaded. "Marcus, tell her what gentlemen want!"

"Well, if I was to tell you what 'gentlemen' really want, father would have be flogged!" Marcus said very seriously, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Marcus!" Aurora gasped.

Unable to contain myself, I broke out into a fit of laughter which Marcus joined in on. Aurora still looked scandalized.

"I am so sorry to have offended your sense of innocence and purity, my dear sister," he said quickly to appease Aurora. She could be quite the prude.

"A lady?" Marcus replied a few seconds later.

Apparently, Aurora forgave him because she continued on, "Of course! They want a lady Artemis! And you could be one if you tried! You are so lovely and with my help, if you let my do your hair every now and then and took some of my advice, no man could resist you!" she replied, pouting. But on Aurora, even a pout looked beautiful.

You see, Aurora was the sun to my moon. She had grown into a breathtakingly beautiful girl. Her golden hair tumbled down her back and created a shining halo around her head. He blue eyes, so expressive and soft, were ringed with thick, dark lashes. Her red lips were full and her cheeks were always rosy. But it was more that just her outer appearance, she was the kindest, most genuine person I knew.

Not saying that I am a dog or anything. I mean, I am pretty. I have long, ebony hair that reaches my waist. I have very fair skin, golden eyes, and very thick lashes. Were Aurora's face is more rounded, mine is more angular. Mother says that my high cheek bones are my best quality. I say my sharp wit and scintillating conversation skills are better, but to each her own.

Anyways, she was the sun to my moon. Where she was golden and light, I was fair and dark. I was the beautiful, mysterious moon. Always flitting around, ever changing. I had my fair share of admirers, but not as many as Rora had. Because she was the sun, and when the sun came out, the moon vanished. What moon? People were blinded by her beauty and I was left in the background with my high cheek bones and sharp wit. Yay me.

&&&

I awoke the next morning to find Aurora asleep to my left, her arm thrown gently across my waist. I guess after we fell asleep, Marcus had tucked us in, blown out the candle, and snuck back to his room. I loved that boy more than life itself.

As I watched her sleep, even though I am no older than she is, I felt a very vital urge to protect her and shield her from all that is bad and dangerous in our world. Just as I was thinking this, the door burst open and my head Lady-in-waiting, Berthe, came running in followed by five other ladies-in-waiting.

_Oh, no something is going on_, I thought.

This of course, woke Aurora up in a hurry and if it hadn't been for my quick reflexes, she would have fallen off the bed onto her arse. Before I could say anything, Berthe was pulling back the curtain around my bed and talking a mile a minute.

"Mistress Artemis! Oh...and Mistress Aurora, what are you doing here?" she added when she saw Aurora sitting next to me.

"I...um...well..." Aurora stuttered. She was probably just embarrassed that I had to save her from making a fool of herself.

"Never mind... you will never believe who is here!" she screeched.

"Who?" Aurora asked excitedly.

"The Princes of Mirnthe! All five of them! They have arrived just this morning as a surprise for you seventeenth year!" she shouted.

I thought, _great, a bunch of stuck up pricks who will try to make a move on me and then proceed to fall madly in love with my oh-so-gorgeous-and-way-too-trusting sister._

But Aurora on the other hand let out a squeal of unadulterated joy and then... fainted.

And no, I am not kidding. She fainted.

And I had to go revive her, which wasn't hard, she was up in about a minute or two after I threw some water on her face. Then she flew out my door, no doubt to her room to get ready.

"Well Mistress, I think we should get you ready. Your mother has requested that you wear the deep plum colored dress that the Duke of Willshire's son gave you and that we force you to wear your hair the way we fix it, no excuses" she said.

"If she insists," was all I could think to say.

_This was going to be a fun day_, I thought as all six women started darting madly around my room making ridiculous preparations for people who were no doubt, so not worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Well that took way too long. _I thought as last the Lady in Waiting gave her curt nod of approval.

"Ah, you look right bonny Mistress!" Berthe exclaimed, beaming at me. "The Queen will be ever so proud!"

"I doubt that...but Father will be pleased." I muttered, waiting anxiously as Berthe brought over a polished, rounded sheet of metal that we used to inspect out reflections. When I first caught sight of my reflection in the metal, I gasped.

Sensing my distress, Berthe began pulling and primping my gown. "Is it not to your liking, Mistress?" Berthe asked anxiously, standing up and wringing her hands.

_No... Lord no. I look ridiculous! Who actually thinks this is attractive?! _I thought as my hand fluttered self-consciously around my head.

My hair was piled on my head, intricately woven in braids with lavender laced in for decoration. They had used a new product dubbed "rouge" on my cheeks, which I was informed was "All the rage in Paris." I thought I looked like a bloody clown. A very large diamond was hanging gracefully, nestled in the hallow of my slender throat. And as for the dress... well, it was a little too low cut for my liking. My breasts practically jumped out of the thin silk that covered my chest. The bodice was extremely form fitting and the corset was making my breath come in short gasps. The color, a deep plum, was very complimentary to my completion, I must admit, but it billowed out at the waist, giving me the impression of an extremely unfortunate bell.

But, not wanting to offend Berthe or the five other women that had worked so hard, I plastered a smile to my face and said "I love it! It is magnificent Berthe, really, thank you. All of you."

All six women glowed with pride and began to clean up the mess they had made in my bedroom. There came a knock at the door a few moments later and a Royal Messenger informed us that my presence was required in the Great Hall and that he was to escort me there.

Berthe gave my shoulder a reassuring pat and whispered "No worries dearie, you look beautiful. The princes shan't be able to keep their eyes off ye." And with a wink and a pat on the bum, I was off to meet all five cads waiting in the Great Hall.

As I made my way down the stairs, messenger following closely behind, I tried to pull up the front of the dress a bit, but it didn't budge. I then thought of the young Duke that had given it to me and fumed. _Filthy, bloody pervert! I'm sure you would have love to seen me in this ridiculous thing!_

My annoyance was reaffirmed shortly after when I caught the messenger eying my chest. "Keep your eyes up here you filthy prick!" I spat at him, violently pointing at my face.

He blanched, lowed his head and sped up considerably. It took the rest of the journey to the Great Hall to collect myself, and when I arrived behind the heavy doors that led to the Great Hall, I was calm. Marcus was the only one here yet.

Or at least I _thought _I was calm, until I looked up and saw Marcus's eyes bugging out of his head. I slithered over to stand next to him and surreptitiously pinched the fleshy part of his upper arm.

"Oww! What the hell was that for!" he whispered at me vehemently, rubbing his arm.

"That was for the look you just gave me!" I whispered back at him, just as angry. "Is it really that bad?" I implored a few seconds later, glancing down at my body.

"No...no, Missy it's fine. It's just... you look..." word seemed to fail him as he gave my dress another nervous glance.

"I knew it! Jesus H. Christ! I look like a whore from the village brothel, don't I!" I said, fists clenched, a fat, angry tear rolling down my face. I wiped it away quickly, hoping her hadn't seen it. But of course, he had.

Marcus laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder and whispered "No... Missy, look at me."

I kept my eyes on my feet and seethed.

He grabbed my chin and said again "Look at me, Miss."

Once I met his eyes, he took my hand and gave it a kiss. "You look beautiful. True, a little more wanton than I hoped for, and the neckline is a little lower than one I would have picked out for my favorite little sister, but you still look beautiful."

I nodded quickly, averting my eyes, so he wouldn't have to see that I was still obviously upset. One extremely embarrassing trait I had was that when I was angry, I cried. I couldn't be normal and shout and make a fuss, no, I had to cry.

Sensing that I was not altogether mollified, he continued. "And, if any one of those bastards looks at you the wrong way, just say the word and I will knock his teeth out. Alright?" she said, a light smile playing at his lips.

Not being able to help myself, a slow smile spread across my face as well. "Alright." I replied quietly.

"Now, I see Mother, Father, and Aurora coming, so, head up, shoulders back, chest out....er...." he glanced down at my dress again and rethought his speech. "Nevermind, chest in." he said, winking at me.

Our banter had lightened my mood considerably and I finally felt ready to face the music.

"Oh Missy! You look beautiful!" screeched Aurora as she flew across the hall towards me. I noticed that her blue dress was just as low cut and wanton as mine, which made me feel better as well. "Aren't you just beside yourself! I hear they are all remarkably handsome!" she whispered in my ear, looping her arm through mine.

"I'm sure they are to die for." I remarked dryly. But, being so overcome with excitement, Aurora didn't catch the faint sarcasm in my voice.

My parents were not far behind Aurora. Mother looked beautiful and regal, as always. And Father looked kingly and, well....large.

The horns sounded and I knew that it was time to enter. We dropped into formation, Father, Mother and Marcus in front, Marcus to his left, Mother to his right, with Aurora and me following closely behind.

The large wooden doors opened slowly and we made our way down the length of the hall. I could see five figures looming at the end of the hall, all standing erect and proud.

_You can do this. _I told myself. _It's not like this is anything new._

We finally made it to the end of the hall and stopped. Both kings were announced by their stewards, who then walked forward and took turns bowing to each other. King Alexander of Mirnthe bowed first, being a guest, and as he did, I was able to catch a glimpse of the four boys behind him.

_Hmm..._I thought, _They aren't completely unfortunate looking. _

Then, after my mother was announced, it was time for our introductions. Our steward stepped forward and bellowed out, "The Royal children of Roganthe, Prince Marcus Alexander Christoph, heir to the Roganthian throne." Marcus stepped forward and bowed deeply, which was met by five bows in return.

"Princesses Aurora Maria Elizabeth and Artemis Claire Brianna." Aurora stepped forward and curtsied gracefully as I stepped forward and curtsied, making sure I didn't bend over in the slightest.

Now that we were introduced, it was their turn.

The Steward of Mirnthe stepped forward and began announcing the four princes behind their father.

_Hmm....very curious. Where is the other one? I thought there were five. _I thought as I looked them over.

"Prince Phillip Jonathan Robert, heir to the Mirnthian throne." A tall, muscular man with shiny brown hair and a chiseled, handsome face stepped forward, bowing lowly. I glanced over and caught Aurora eying him appreciatively.

"Prince Edward Joseph Matthew." Another boy stepped forward, who resembled his elder brother a great deal, except he was a tad slimmer and had a younger face.

"Princes Derek Anthony Colin and David Connor Lucas." Two blond, gangly boys stepped forward, wearing matching grins. They were obviously twins and quite adorable.

King Alexander stepped forward and said, "My humblest apologies, my second eldest, Prince James was not with us when we departed but I expect him to arrive shortly." he concluded with a smart bob of his well groomed head.

"Do not fret dear friend, we are glad that you could join us in our celebration. Please, come sit and let us share a drink," my Father said, ushering him towards the Royal table.

_And now, the fun begins. _I thought as we made our way to the table. I looked over and saw the eldest, Prince Philip, leering at me. _Filthy cad! _I thought, and felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I shot him a withering glare and moved closer to Marcus.

_Ah, the joys of being a woman. Leering glances and improper advances. This was my lucky day. Not. _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

The wining and dining of the Princes of Mirnthe took a substantially long time. I was so bored that, with my chin in my palm, I dozed off the sleep a few times and each time was rudely awakened by a jab in the ribs from Aurora. They were ruining what could have been a fabulous day of riding in the forest. I knew I was acting like a petulant five year old, but I didn't care. I refused to look at any of them, sitting there across the hall. Princes be damned.

It took so much longer than anticipated, that when it finally came to a conclusion, I felt my entire being cry out in joy. After so long in the castle, I was chomping at the bit to get out.

After we did all the bowing and curtsying necessary to part ways, I all but sprinted to my bed chamber. For all the time it took to get that ridiculous dress on, it took me about a minute to rip it off. I then made my way to the armoire and grabbed my nicest ridding outfit. A deep, forest green velvet dress that kept me warm even on the crispest of Autumn afternoons.

When I was finally dressed, I tore out of my room and headed to the stables to fetch Bronte, my beautiful charcoal mare. I could already see the trees flying by me, already feel the wind on my face and the blood pumping through my veins. And because I was in such a hurry to escape the confines of the palace, I was caught completely unaware, as I made my way down a corridor in the West Wing and a large, solid figure suddenly stepped around the corner.

So, yes, I ran right into him. Graceful, I know. Wonderful Artemis! Way to be the graceful flower that mother insists you are, deep, **deep **down.

And it _hurt! _I mean, running full speed ahead at 190 lbs of man muscle _hurts! _And **of course**, _I_ let out an all too attractive shriek and flew backwards onto the stone floor, while he was only jolted a bit.

_Well, bollocks, this is possibly the most embarrassing moment of my existence, _I thought.

I lay there for a few moments before I realized that a large, well-sculpted hand was reaching down towards my prostrate body. Closing my eyes, I took it and was amazed by how easily he pulled me up. Like he was picking up a handkerchief that he dropped on the floor. I'm no heifer, but I am also definitely not a scrappy piece of embroidered fabric.

So, once I was on my feet again, I took a few seconds to rearrange my dress before meeting the eyes of my unknown assailant.

After a few seconds, I realized that there was nothing left to rearrange and I looked up at him. I felt my eyes widen as I gazed up at an extremely handsome man.

_Pretty. _I thought, and continued to gaze at him quite stupidly.

The large, blue eyes sparkled with humor, and something else... but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The light, chestnut hair was thick and glossy and all at once, I was possessed by the all too embarrassing urge to run my fingers through the silky mass. His perfect teeth gleamed as he gave me a dazzling smile; his chiseled jaw was clean shaven and very soft looking. And he smelled like... cinnamon and soap.

I realized that while I was ogling him, he had said something. So I refocused and blurted, all too eloquently, "What?"

"I said, are you quite alright? You took a nasty tumble there and I am afraid that it was my fault," he said and gave me another one of his breathtaking smiles while he waited for my reply.

"Yes... I mean, no. I mean...." I took a deep breath. "I'm fine, thank you. It was really my fault, mother always tells me 'not to run in the castle' and I never listen to her. Proof positive that running in the castle is a bad idea: you run smack dab into into great hulking beasts and fall flat on your arse. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Damn, I called you hulking... and a beast... and I said arse. Oh my..." I stopped and felt my face burning. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" I asked.

"A bit," he replied, he looked alarmed but after a few seconds, an amused smirk sprouted from lips.

"Sorry," I muttered and pretended to study the wall intently in order to hide my blush.

"Ah, no worries," he said and leaning down, whispered "I find it quite endearing."

_Well, if my face wasn't burning up already, it sure as hell is now. _

Afraid that if I was in this very close, very warm corridor with him one more second, I might do something regrettable and fairly stupid, I smiled the best I could, which I'm fairly certain came out as a grimace and curtsied.

"Well, thank you for your assistance, but I really must be going," I said, trying to scoot by him.

Just as I was almost past him, he reached out his large hand and gently enveloped my seemingly tiny one.

"My pleasure,_ a chailín mo chroí," _he said, and leaned down to place a light kiss on my hand.

And with that, he turned on his heel and marched past me. Once he rounded the corner, I bolted for the stables. I had to get out. Now. And this time it was for a whole different reason.

&&&

When I reached the stables, I burst through the entrance and hurled myself at Bronte's pen. The stable boys looked very surprised, but knew better than to ask what was wrong. Anticipating my afternoon ride, someone had already saddled Bronte, so she was ready.

I jumped on her back and urged her out the doorway. And then I was riding across rolling fields of verdant grass, wind violently pulling my hair out of it's intricate updo.

After about twenty minutes of hard riding, I slowed up as I approached the edge of the forest. Bronte and I weaved our way through the trees and made it to the small, clear brook a few minutes later. I hopped down from her back and tethered her to some branches. As I left her to graze on the forest foliage, I made my way down to the brook. I found my rock that I always sit on when I came here and plopped myself down.

"Damn!" I shouted and threw a rock into the creek.

_What in the Lord's name is wrong with me? _I thought, wildly. _I am never like this around men. They never have this, or any other for that matter, effect on me! Ever! Why him? Why Prince Phillip of Mirnthe? Notorious playboy and a bloody idiot to boot! It's like he has some sort of spell over me! I go all goofy whenever he's around. I don't even like him! He's prick! And not **that **attractive, I've seen better. He didn't have any effect on me in the Great Hall, only when we were alone. That it! I will just avoid him at all costs, never be alone with him! When I am with other people, I see what a load of cack he is!_

And as I was turning all this over in my head, punching my knees with my fists and letting loose the occasional string of swear words, I heard the sound of a boot crunching leaves underfoot. Knowing that this was not the safest part of the woods, (if mother ever knew I came here on a daily basis, she would have an attack of the nerves) I silently reached down into my boot and retrieved the dagger I always kept with me. Holding it firmly in my hand, I leaped to my feet and whirled around.

"_Damnú air! Cad é atá tú a dhéanamh?" _exclaimed a man, who jumped back_, _eyes wide with shock.

I had expected a large bandit of some sort, dressed in filthy rags, ready to rob and ravage me, but instead, I was met with a pair of expressive green eyes, sparkling with curiosity. He was a tall man, standing almost a foot above me, with shoulder-length, dark hair tied back with a leather strap. I couldn't decide whether his hair was black or very dark brown, but either way, it was thick and soft looking. He had a very finely shaped face, and for some reason, I decided that if Michael the Archangel was to appear before me, he would look exactly like this man. His features were bold and intense, with a sort of unique beauty that was almost ethereal.

When he realized that I couldn't understand him, he switched from the same beautiful, foreign language that Philip had spoken in the hall, to English.

"Please, I mean you no harm, put that down," he said, reaching his arm out gesture I think was supposed to be reassuring, but only served to put me more on edge.

"Why should I? I haven't the slightest bloody clue who you are?" I snapped at him, jutting my chin out defiantly and gripping the dagger tighter. I had convinced Thaddeus, the castle's Master of Swordplay, to teach me how to use the dagger back when I was thirteen, so I knew that if this handsome stranger did try anything, I had a fairly good chance of wounding him and then high tailing it out of there.

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with orders, he retreated a step and slowly clasped his hands behind his back.

"How very rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet!" he exclaimed, one eyebrow arched mischievously.

"What?" I said, thoroughly confused. Why didn't he just rob me and get it over with?

He then made a very formal, very low bow and as he stood back up, said "Your servant, Prince James Garrett Micheal, Second Eldest of King Alexander of Mirnthe, and the unfortunate lad to have unwittingly crossed you, my lady."

I swear to all that is holy, I almost dropped the knife I was so surprised. _This _was the second Mirnthian prince? He looked nothing like any of his brothers and was dressed in the clothes of a traveler no less.

"But you, can call me Garrett, everyone else does," he said, a small smirk on his wide lips.

For reasons I can't explain, I had the unnerving feeling I could trust him. Or at least trust him not to kill me. Though still a bit wary, I leaned down and put my dagger back in my boot. As I was putting the dagger back carefully, he asked, "And, if I may be so bold, I might inquire as to who you are?"

I straitened up, and with as much confidence I could muster, said "I am Princess Artemis Claire Brianna, Daughter of King Gerald of Roganthe, and no, you may not call me Claire, Missy, or any other ridiculous name."

He seemed to find my speech extremely humorous, because his shoulders where shaking with silent laughter.

"And what's so funny?" I demanded, angrily placing my hands on my hips.

"Nothing, your highness. It is just... you are unlike any other woman I have ever met," he said, emerald eyes smoldering with curiosity.

_What did he mean? Unlike any other woman! I am very normal, thank you very much!_

Seeing that my mouth had dropped open most unbecomingly, he elaborated. "First, I stumble upon you alone, unchaperoned in the woods, which is very dangerous, I might add."

"I can take care of myself!" I said, eyebrows knit in frustration.

"Yes, I'm fairly certain you can," he said, smirking again. "Then, I hear you exercising some _most_ unladylike expressions," he said playfully.

I could feel the blush rising in my face after that jab.

"And then, when I am about to call out and offer assistance, you whirl around and pull a knife on me, hair wild and full of... lavender is it? Really Mistress Artemis, I find you most enchanting," he said, as his smirk unexpectedly broke into a wide grin, revealing white, strait teeth.

"Well, sorry to say that I can't return the compliment" I said as I started up towards where I left Bronte, with him following closely behind.

When I reached her, I saw that he had tethered his white, speckled mare next to mine.

"And now, if I you may be so kind as to accompany me, I feel it is time we head up the your castle," he said, as he mounted his horse.

_Well, I can't really lose him in the woods, as much fun as it would be, _I thought as I mounted Bronte.

"Fine," I sighed, "Follow me." And with that, we began to weave out way out of the forest.

_This certainly has been an interesting day, _I thought as we reached the edge of the woods.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Happy Birthday, my lady," he said unexpectedly. And with a mischievous wink, was galloping off across the field, leaving me at a stand still, staring at his retreating figure in utter bewilderment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Prince James was about half a league away, I finally came to my senses and urged Bronte into a canter. He was not going to lose me that easily. While most men assume that I am a helpless damsel of the highest quality and therefore make it their mission to escort me wherever I go, this man did not and...well... I liked it. Not him- I didn't like him. He was insufferable, but I did like that fact that he did not coddle me. It was quite refreshing.

The castle came into view over the horizon and once again, I was struck with how beautiful and large it really was. Being dark gray in color, it looked as if it had sprung out of the ground, as if it was part of the natural landscape.

_But, I guess when a building has been around for over four-hundred years, it tends to become part of its surroundings. _I thought as Bronte's hooves made a wonderfully hollow sound as she pranced across the gangplank and into the front of the castle.

"Lady Artemis," one of the guards said, inclining his head respectfully.

"Captain Fletcher, has the second eldest of the Mirnthean king arrived yet?" I asked as I brought Bronte to a halt.

"Yes, m'lady. He came through this way not five minutes ago," he said, his large mustache quivering as he spoke.

"Thank you very much, Captain," I said and urged Bronte forward.

I arrived at the stables, a bit out of breath, and was surprised to see that Prince James had not just jumped off his horse and left it for a servant to bring to the stables, but had brought his mare here himsellf. He had already handed his speckled mare over to the grooms, but was unpacking something from his horse's saddle. I dismounted, trying my best to ignore him, gave Bronte a pat on the neck and handed her over to Mungo, one of the younger grooms and most definitively my favorite.

"Did ye had a nice ride, m'lady?" he asked, his eyes glued to the stable floor, feet shuffling back and forth. Poor Mungo was a small boy with a shortened and crippled left arm, and he was often teased by the other grooms. The little chap had no problem standing up for himself; he once told me that the pity he gets from many people is worse that the teasing. Therefore, I was determined to treat him just as I treated all the other grooms, and though he would never say anything, I knew he appreciated it. Because of his physical deformity, many thought him half-witted, but there was a keen and intelligent spark in his eyes that I noticed many months ago.

"I had an... interesting ride, to say the least. Thank you for asking, Mungo," I said, giving him my most genuine smile.

"Ye're verra welcome m'lady," he said, a blush creeping up his neck and burning through his face when he finally met my eyes. He took Bronte's reigns from me with a final bob of his head and led her to her stable to be taken care of.

I would have to talk to his mother about some sort of education for him. Maybe I could tutor him during the evenings; I could not let such a mind go to waste. Being so lost in my own thoughts, I did not notice that Prince James was standing there, waiting for me, holding a large bundle of goods under one arm nonchalantly.

"You coming, Scotch?" he said, a half smile on his striking face.

_Who is he talking to?_ I thought, thoroughly perplexed. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was addressing someone behind me, but there was no one. I turned back to ask him who he was talking to, but he was already heading up the stone steps to the courtyard.

_Scotch? What was that about? What kind of nickname was Scotch?_ Confused and still a bit peeved that he had startled me in the forest, I made my way up the stairs and through the courtyard behind him.

As I made my way across the courtyard, listening to the hustle and bustle of all the people- soldiers, sharpening their swords, servants running to and fro, and the banging of the blacksmith's hammer- I remembered how very much I loved this castle, my home.

Just ahead, I saw Lionel scurrying towards Prince James.

"Your grace, so glad to see you have made it safely here. Your father, King Alexander, requests your presence in the guest's chambers immediately," he said, with a prim nod of his head.

"Thank you very much... I'm sorry, I do not know your name, sir," Prince James said.

"Um... Lionel, Steward to King Gerard," he answered, a bit taken aback that someone of such high standing cared to know his name.

"Well, thank you Lionel, please tell my father that I am coming directly, but first, I must have a word with your lovely Mistress Artemis," he said, as he looked over his shoulder conspiratorially and winked at me.

Lionel popped his head around Prince James with a smile and exclaimed, "Ah, there you are Mistress Artemis, your mother is looking for you as well."

_Oh Lord, what could she possibly want this time?_ I thought, and from the laugh that the Prince just choked down, I am sure my displeasure showed on my face.

"Thank you Lionel, I will try not to keep Mother waiting," I said, letting out a gusty sigh.

"As soon as possible, the both of you," he said, sternly. But the kind look in his eyes made it known that he did not mind my impertinence in the least. Having served my family for over thirty years, Lionel knew what a bother my mother could be.

As Lionel flitted away, Prince James turned to me, eyes alight with curiosity. "So, you must have ridden quite hard to have caught up with me that quickly, Scotch," he said, shifting the large bundle to his other arm.

"Alright, first of all, don't sound so surprised. I learned to ride before I learned to read. It is my one true joy in this life, and I beg you, do not mock me. Second of all, what or who is Scotch? I would truly love to know where you got that name from," I said, eyes blazing. I don't know what it was, but something about his very direct and unapologetic gaze made me slightly flustered and uncomfortable, and when I got uncomfortable, I got snappy.

"Hmm, a little feisty now, aren't we? I meant no harm asking about your riding, I was impressed," he said, still wearing that insufferable grin on his face.

"You did not answer my question, Prince James," I said as I pulled another piece of lavender out of my hair and threw it to the ground.

"Now that answer you will have to earn, my lady. And please call me Garret. Enough with this 'Prince James' business," he said, cheekily.

As I tired to formulate an appropriately witty reply, I heard Aurora's voice over the crowd. "Missy! Missy! Ah, there you are! You really must come now, you know Mother does not take kindly to waiting," she said, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Rora," I said. I really was. Not for keeping my mother waiting, but for inadvertently bringing her wrath down upon Rora, who obviously did not deserve it.

"I will see tonight at supper then, Prince James," I said, and in a flourish, spun around and headed off with Aurora.

"I look forward to it, Scotch," he called after me.

Once we were out of hearing range, I felt Aurora come alive with excitement.

"What was the Missy? Was that really Prince James? He was ever so handsome, and dangerous looking. Don't you think so? And why did he call you Scotch?" she asked in her typical, whirlwind way.

"Yes Rora, that was Prince James. And no, I do not find him particularly handsome. And I don't know why he calls me Scotch," I said, doing my very best to keep my face blank and impassive. But, as was her way, Rora saw right through my defensiveness.

"Really?" she said, raising one eyebrow as she linked her arm through mine and gave me a sisterly squeeze. "I find that hard to believe," she said, giving me a sideways glance.

"Which part?" I asked, feeling the blush rise in my face.

"All of it," she said, he face alight with one of her famously beautiful smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this chapter is so short guys, I am unsure if I am going to continue this story. Should I?

Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 7

Still a bit flustered, I made my way to my parent's chambers with Aurora. I refused to tell her anything else about my day, not wanting to have to relive the embarrassment. After a while of bugging me, she finally gave up. By the time we made it to our parent's chambers, I was thoroughly exhausted.

"There you are. It took you long enough," Mother said as we walked in. I could already see she truly was in one of her moods. I decided to play it safe.

"I'm sorry Mother, please don't blame Rora. She was just coming to get me. I was out on my afternoon ride and I got... sidetracked. I apologize," I said, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"I don't blame Rora. I blame you and your ridiculous obsession with riding that beast around. I am just waiting until you fall off that thing or get attacked by a ruffian. That will be the end of me," she said, sitting heavily on a very fluffy chair. If only she knew how close she was to the truth.

"Once again, I apologize for worrying you, Mother. What was it that you wanted to discuss?" I asked, trying to sound as demure as possible.

"Oh, yes. Well, I wanted both of you to know that we are hosting a ball in your honor in two days. The Miranthian princes have agreed to stay, so make sure you are on your best behavior. I plan to find you both a husband. And soon." she said, with a curt nod of her head.

"Of course, Mother," Aurora said, face already alight with excitement.

"But... Mother... what if I don't want to marry one of them?" I sputtered.

"... You will do what your Father and I wish of you. Is that understood?" she said, eyes cold and unforgiving.

It took everything I had not to leave the room in a fury. "Yes, Mother. I understand perfectly," I whispered.

When I returned to my room, I realized just how tired I was. I knew that it was hours until dinner wast to be served, so I decided to take a nap.

The moment my head landed on my pillow, I was asleep. I cannot remember a time when I fell asleep so fast.

While I slept, images from the day swirled through my head. It was all a blur of riding, sitting in the great hall, and the princes. For a moment, Garrett stood in front of me. He smiled, but when he began to talk, it was silent. As I leaned closer to try to hear him, he suddenly transformed in Prince Philip, a wicked smile on his beautiful face.

I awoke with a start. This was by far the most unsettling and odd dream I had had in a very long time. But now, it was time to face everyone at dinner. I had a few goals: to avoid Prince Philip at all costs, to figure out why Garrett called me "Scotch", and to find out what my dream meant. All of which, were impossible.


End file.
